Servant of evil
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Prince of evil' Art by me


**Cas-Winchester13: I won't take a break from 'Save me'. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **RandomFandomsGirl: I know right!? I was looking for a parody for that song but I took it upon myself to do it. Yes I'm making a parody of servant of evil. So here's your sequel!**

 **Reading Pixie: Well 'Prince of Evil' won't be complete without 'Servant of Evil'.**

 **Based on the vocaloid to "Servant of Evil." Ao No Exorcist doesn't belong to me neither do I own Vocaloid.**

There was a servant named Rin. He was the servant of king Yukio and did all his dirty work. Rin didn't care though because of his special connection with him.

 _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

 _Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

O my king, I'm your faithful servant alone. We were twins torn apart when our fates were shone. O my king, I'll shield thee from danger's deadly call. For you I will sin, I will kill and I will sacrifice my all.

 _Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta_

 _Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane_

 _Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de_

 _Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

Fourteen years ago we were born onto this world by our mother who was the kindest queen of them all. Our father was a ruthless king of this land but change his ways when he met our mother. We were blessed by the church and the people of the land, but for reasons unknown I was taken at the age of five to become your tool later on. Thus our futures were split.

 _Tatoe sekai no subete ga_

 _Kimi no teki ni narou to mo_

 _Buko ga kimi o mamoru kara_

 _Kimi wa soko de waratte ite_

If the whole kingdom turns against you, to rebel and try to hurt you, I'll be there to protect you. I entered the palace doors and saw a maid whispering something into my twin's ear. He looked at me as I bowed my head before him.

He smiled as he got up from his throne and ran to me giving me a hug. As he does I hugged back and when we parted he was smiling with joy. I wanted him to keep that smile so please do keep smiling and being yourself for me my king.

 _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

 _Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

O my king, I'm your faithful servant alone. We both pitiful twins separated by selfish adult reasons alone. I'm willing to become evil as well to shield thee from the danger that threatens you.

 _Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni_

 _Machi de mikaketa midori no ako ko_

 _Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_

 _Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

While running errands in the nation near by, I bumped into a girl with beautiful emerald green eyes. Her voice was so gentle and sweet with golden short blonde hair, I fall in love at first sight. Even with my mask and cloak on she could see my emotions with ease.

 _Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto_

 _Keshite hoshii to negau nara_

After I returned home those feelings were pushed beside for reasons I know. Your highness, you were heartbroken when she chose her knight over you. You wished for her to disappear, I'll grant your wish to ease yur mind. I saw her in her garden as I walked closer to her and took off my mask and cloak.

 _Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou_

She smiled at me before I took out my dagger and stabbed her. She was shocked at first but then gave me a small smile. My eyes started to water as she told me her last words "I forgive you... I know you didn't... Mean... It..." She breathed her final breath and died in my arms. I placed her on a bed of flowers as tears streamed down my face as I put on my mask and cloak. I asked the lord above.

 _"Doushite? namida ga tomaranai?"_

 _Kimi a oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

 _Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

You are the king and I'm your faithful servant alone. We both maniacal twins separated by our fates alone.

 _"Kyou no oyatsu wa Buriosshu da yo."_

As I bring your favorite snack you were looking at me with your turquoise eyes as a smile appeared. I set it down in front of you as you picked up a fork. You took a piece and ate it with an innocent smile on your face.

 _Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

The people of the nation were possess with fear and rage. They were being lead by those who rebelled against you. They threatened to kill king Yukio as a payment for his sins. I won't let this happen so I went to his room and put on his clothes with his mask and cloak. I quickly went to mine and grabbed my spare clothes with that I went to look for him.

 _Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou_

 _Ikareru kokumintachi no te de_

 _Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba_

 _Boku a aete sore ni sakaraou_

I finally found him looking out the window of the living room. I walked in as I surprised him with my appearance. If this is what they call a retribution for his sim god know I'll go against it, to spare my twin's life. I gave him my spare clothes and gave him my last final instructions.

 _"Hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"_

 _"Kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"_

 _"Daijoubu bokura wa futago de yo"_

 _"Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"_

He changed quickly and put on a cloak on himself. I was occupied by writing on a parchment a wish I wanted to be made and put it in a bottle. I gave it to him reminding him no one will know him because they never saw him. I was the firstborn, I was suppose to be the king not him. Thus I'll take his punishment.

 _Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha_

 _Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futaga_

 _Kimi o aku da to iu no naraba_

 _Boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru_

O I am the king, and you're an escapee. We were sad twins whom were separated by cruel fate alone. I was suppose to be their king as I possess the blue flames. He already ran away as the door was knocked down.

I turned around to see the pink-haired knight charge at me with tip of his sword pierced my neck. I took off the mask and cloak as they saw me. If they call you evil then I'm evil as well with the same blood in my veins.

 _Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

 _Akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no_

 _Chouten ni kunrin shite'ta_

 _Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai_

Once upon a time, there was a king my cute little brother who was only fourteen years of age. He was crowned as the king for a savage kingdom and unknowingly dancing on history's stage.

 _Tatoe sekai no subete ga_

 _(Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)_

 _Kimi no teki ni narou to mo_

 _(Qwari o tsugeru kane ga naru)_

 _Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara_

 _(Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)_

 _Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite_

 _(Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)_

I was brought from the dungeon and dragged to the guillotine. I heard the crowd gasps and shouts as they saw me. My short navy blue hair covered my evil-looking blue eyes. I saw Yukio pushing though the crowd as he was now in front of me.

I was placed on the wooden board as I smiled at him. He smiled back as I utter his favorite phase. Then the blade dropped ending my life.

 _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

 _Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

O my king, I am your faithful servant alone. We both broken twins who were separated by our fates. I became evil as well so I can protect you from the danger's deadly calls.

 _Moshimo umarekawareru naraba_

If we are ever reborn again I want to be your older twin brother again. So I can protect you and play with you again.

 _Sono toki wa mata asonde ne_


End file.
